


Get Well Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, actually dont sue me, theyre all in love sue me, thomas if youre reading this it was a jok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok so this wasnt supposed to turn into a chapter fic but a boys gotta do what a boys gotta do.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this wasnt supposed to turn into a chapter fic but a boys gotta do what a boys gotta do.

The doors to the hospital opened, bringing in a gust of warm January air along with the newest arrival to the staff. And that was how the story began. Roman walked into the hall, greeting the nursing staff with a flourish and praying they couldn't hear his heart beating against his rib cage. "I am Roman, or Doctor Roman, I suppose, and you will all have the privilege of working with me!" Man, that had sounded so much cooler in his head.

Virgil rolled his eyes, barely looking up from his latest case file. The doctor who had walked in the door moments ago was obviously fresh out of his residency, which meant that Virgil would be stuck cleaning up all his messes. He sighed before looking up at the obnoxiously loud man in front of the nursing desk. "Hey, Princey. Yeah, you. Pediatrics is on the third floor."

"How did...?" He trailed off, startled by a new appearance. A rather tall figure was standing next to the nursing desk, bouncing on the balls of his feet, presumably over excitement for the new arrival. 

"He has this superpower, well he doesn't like it when I call it a superpower; he says it's a 'talent,' but, I mean it's pretty super! Anyway, Virgil can tell what anyone's specialty is simply by looking at them! How cool is that?!" Roman looked, to say the least, stunned by the speech and excitability of this new arrival. Virgil smirked;  _at least he won't be so insufferable now_ , he thought

"Okay, now do me!!" Virgil mulled over making a joke, but was already severely overwhelmed by the new arrival, and didn't particularly want to do anything to make him look any more incompetent than he already did. 

"Patton, I know where you work. You've been at this hospital for three years." Patton's smile didn't waver, and he didn't seem to notice Roman raise an eyebrow at him. "Anyway. Princey, third floor. Patton's going to accompany you no matter how much I tell him not to."

Roman knew his first impression hadn't been top notch, but still, it wouldn't hurt to say a farewell. It was always better to be on the good side of the nursing staff. "Well, Virgil, I presume, it has been an honour meeting you." That would have been the end of an already disorienting experience if Virgil hadn't grabbed his arm as he followed behind Patton to the pediatric department.

"Don't look at Patton like that." Now he truly had no idea what was happening.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like  _that_. Like he's an idiot or something. He's the head of the Psychiatry department and worked damn hard to get there. And he doesn't need you coming in here and making him feel bad about anything. Understand?" Roman looked at him for moment before giving him a knowing smile and nodding. Virgil simply glared after him.  _Jackass_.

Patton was already in the elevator by the time Roman had caught up, hand holding down the open door button. "Took you long enough, Kiddo!" He had the brightest smile Roman had ever seen on another human being. 

"I am sorry; I was held up momentarily. The, uh, nightmare behind the desk wanted a word." Patton's smile fell momentarily before he plastered it back on, and Roman was suddenly overrun with guilt.

"Oh, Virgil? He grows on you. Try not to give him too hard a time, alright, Kiddo? He's got a lot on his plate." Before Roman could answer, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. "Well this is the Pediatrics department! Come on; we have to go meet Logan!" Roman smiled as he followed the taller man. His bubbling enthusiasm was unexpectedly contagious.

As they rounded the corner, a rather stern looking man stood waiting, holding a stack of folders. He wasted no time in walking toward them, meeting the pair in the middle of the hallway. "Our newest doctor, I assume." He dropped the stack into Roman's hands before continuing. "Those are all of your patient files for now. At the end of the day you will check back in with me. My office is just around the corner; room 313. I will see you then." And with that, the Chief of Medicine turned heel and began to walk away. Roman heard a huff from beside him.

"Logan!" The man turned, adjusting his tie as he did so, and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "Well, by gosh, Lo, you didn't even introduce yourself!"

"That be a fruitless endeavor, not to mention a waste of time. He knows who I am and I who he is." There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm or condemnation, just simple facts stated to persuade an audience. Roman figured this man was cut and dry until Patton walked up to him, a ridiculously radiant smile in place.

"Pretty please, Logan?" He had moved his hands up in the silent gesture for 'please.' Roman could have sworn he saw the faintest glimpse of smile on the face of the Chief of Medicine before he turned back to Roman.

"My apologies. My boyfriend here has been trying to help me socialize accordingly to current culture, but it seems his efforts have been largely futile." The man held out his hand, which Roman quickly shook. "I am Dr. Logan Sanders, the Chief of Medicine here at Sanders Hospital. You are Dr. Roman Prince, our new pediatric specialist. Your presence here is... appreciated." Another almost smile and the man was walking away again, Patton trailing after him.

Roman distantly heard Patton talking to Logan. "I'm really proud..." Roman could hear the smile in his voice and the thought of that blinding happiness manifested in a smile of his own. His thoughts drifted to the nurse who had given him what essentially amounted to a shovel talk about Patton and his smile dimmed. Virgil must know about this relationship, it wasn't as if either party was trying to hide it in any way. 

He shook his head to clear his mind, looking down at the paper on the very top of his patient files. A young girl who had overdosed on prescription drugs and fallen comatose. The doctors suspected possible child abuse leading to the overdose. He winced, but figured it was best to check on her.

It would be a long first day.

 

Roman was exhausted, already halfway out the door by the time he remembered that Logan had asked him to meet in his office at the end of the day. He looked longingly towards his car, silently debating whether or not to go home anyway, feigning forgetfulness the next day. Ultimately, though, he knew it was in his best interest to make a good first impression on the Chief of Medicine. Sighing he turned and - ran straight into another person on their way out. Both parties fell onto the floor.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, Princey." Roman looked over at the nurse from that morning, scowling at him, and pushed himself up from the ground. He quickly brushed himself off and offered Virgil a hand.

"My sincerest apologies, Finding Emo." Roman could've sworn he saw the barest hint of a smile on his face, but then it was gone again and Virgil was scowling at his outstretched arm. The man pushed himself up off the ground seemingly just to spite him. Roman, however, didn't miss the grimace that accompanied the action. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." 

Roman scoffed. Judging by that grimace he was not. "You are not  _fine_. Let me have a look."

Virgil glared at him, already walking towards the door. "Later, Princey." Roman sighed and continued walking toward the elevator. The man was stubborn, but there was little he could do.

By the time he got to Logan's office his feet were aching and his eyes drooping. He leaned against the wall next to the door, planning on closing his eyes for just a moment. However, the moment his head hit the wall, he could see into Logan's office through a small crack. Patton was sitting on the desk, back partially turned to Roman. He seemed to be absentmindedly playing with Logan's tie as they discussed something, the corners of Logan's mouth quirking up in a smile. In the back of his mind, Roman knew he was intruding on a private moment, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away, entranced by that small smile. 

He smiled softly before knocking lightly on the door. He heard a startled squeak, followed by footsteps, and then the door was pushed all the way open, Patton's face peering out at him.

"Roman!" The man seemed excited to see him, despite having only met that morning. The thought brought a smile to Roman's face. "We were wondering if you'd forgotten!" He stepped to the side, allowing Roman to enter the office.

"Dr. Roman. I trust you found your way around the hospital fine?"Roman nodded and was rewarded with a small almost-smile. He found himself wishing for the one he had seen on his face just moments prior. "Very good. Patton and I have a... prior engagement to attend, however we were wondering if we might have your permission to give Virgil your cell phone number?"

Roman was more taken aback than he wanted to let on. Apparently he wasn't doing well at masking his emotions, as Patton jumped in. "It's just... he's going through a rough time right now, Kiddo." There was something sad about his smile. It was off putting enough that Roman almost forgot to be indignant at the fact that he had just been called 'Kiddo' by someone who was, at most, a few years older than him. "He really needs someone to be available. Y'know, just in case." That last part seemed to be tagged on as an afterthought, which, frankly, worried Roman. _In case of what?_

Logan seemed to sense his questioning and held up a hand. "That is all we may divulge at this time. If you wish to know more, you will have to talk to Virgil." Roman pursed his lips, his pride and concern battling in his head.

"Alright." He heard what could only be described as a squeal come from Patton as he enveloped Roman in the warmest hug he's ever had.

"Thanks so much, Roman! You're a  _lifesaver_!" Roman wasn't entirely sure it was a pun until he looked up at the heart stopping grin on Patton's face. Another one of those shy smiles was on Logan's as he softly shook his head, and Roman felt like he could melt.  _And that's a thought I should internalize._

"Many thanks for your time, gents. If you will excuse me, I must get going." In truth, he was trying to escape. The chemistry between those two was suffocating. It made you feel like a third wheel.  _Left out._

"Wait up, Kiddo! We'll walk you to your car!"  _Well, so much for that._ He smiled, anyway. 

Truth be told, the company was nice, and he missed it as soon as they were gone.


End file.
